Flat display devices have been extensively applied in a variety of technical fields. They may be used as televisions or for other display purposes, or may be incorporated into electronic devices for displaying information. Presently, those with liquid crystal display panels are the most common flat display devices among the various types of existing displays devices.
Typically, a support frame may be disposed at the rear cover of a flat display device. The support frame can be secured onto the rear cover to allow a user to place the display device on a surface and adjust the angle between the support frame and the backboard so that the display device is maintained at a slightly tilted position. Additionally, a rail assembly with limiting stoppers may be formed in the support frame to allow the user to adjust the length of the support frame for optimal viewing heights.
In order to produce thinner flat display devices, boards of signal control and power supply in a flat display device are often moved to the base of the support frame with electrical routings connecting with the display disposed within the support frame. However, such configuration would limit the accommodation space within the support frame and leave no space for disposing limiting stoppers. As a result, length of the support frames for such flat display devices is typically non-adjustable, thus limiting the functions of the support frames.
Consequently, improving the aforementioned technical issue has been among the main focuses in the art.